marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable
... Deadpool explains everything that's been happening, particularly, the Civil War. As he talks, he fights the Great Lakes Avengers, which he is doing because they're not complying with the Superhuman Registration Act. As he fights, they argue against the Act, and Deadpool slices off Mr. Immortal's head in annoyance. He is grabbed from behind by Big Bertha, who uses her rolls of fat to crush him. She holds Deadpool inside of her flesh, but he forces his way out. He crashes into a far wall, and reveals the pin to a grenade. The grenade explodes, and Deadpool begins healing from the blast. Squirrel Girl attacks him suddenly, and rakes her claws across his chest. She begins pummeling him, and she finally beats him. The Avengers then deliver him to the police wearing only his underwear and mask, but an agent from the Commission of Superhuman Activities, Agent Hoffner, and he collects Deadpool and leaves. Eleven hours later, Deadpool is putting his guns together in his apartment when he's visited by Cable. Cable and Deadpool discuss Deadpool's choice to accept the hero hunting job from the government, to take in all the unregistered heroes, and Deadpool decides he should figure out which sides people are on. Deadpool and Cable talk a little longer, and Deadpool asks Cable if he's above all his 'Civil War' stuff, and he says he is. Later, Cable tells Captain America about Deadpool's new job as a hero hunter. Captain America still firmly argues his stance on the Act, but Cable angrily says that he's already lost, and that most of the renegade heroes' identities have already been uncovered. Cable and Cap discuss several other peoples' identities, particularly Daredevil, and Cap leaves, and Deadpool watches him from afar. Deadpool then head for his new target; Daredevil. He heads to Long Island, and poses as a cab driver, and finds the warehouse where Daredevil is supposed to be. He is suddenly smacked in the face by a billy club, and Daredevil drops from the ceiling, catching his returning club. The two begin fighting, and as they fight, they discuss their stances on the issue of the Registration Act. Daredevil says it doesn't really matter how safe people are if the heroes reveal their identities, as they're constantly in danger from super villains and alien threats anyway. Deadpool says he's for the Act since he has no secret identity. Daredevil knees Deadpool in the face, stunning him, and before he can recover, Captain America's shield smashes into him. He looks up, and finds himself face-to-face with the Secret Avengers. The story is continued next issue... | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Staz Johnson | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Gotham | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Nicole Boose | Solicit = With CIVIL WAR tearing the Marvel Universe apart, only one man can sew it back together... DEADPOOL?! Well, who else would make the perfect mercenary Hero-Hunter? In an effort to do his part, Deadpool crosses paths with the GREAT LAKES AVENGERS, and slices and dices his way to DAREDEVIL—THE MAN WITHOUT FEAR! What happens when the Merc with a Mouth faces the Sightless Scarlet Sentry? And where does CABLE stand in all this? Where he always does... pretending he’s above the fray. Then why is he having a secret meeting with CAPTAIN AMERICA...? | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * * * Mentions: * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** * ** *** ** Mentions: * * * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Deadpool, along with the rest of the world, learned Spider-Man's identity after he revealed it in . * Deadpool references the time that he threw Spider-Man out of a moving car on the Queensboro Bridge. This happened in . * Cable mentions how he thought that Captain America's visit to Providence would change his beliefs. Cap visited the island of Providence in . * The person who is acting as Daredevil here is actually Iron Fist, as the real Matt Murdock was put in prison. This happened in . * Deadpool is now a hero hunter working for the government, tasked with taking in all unregistered heroes. His hit list, in chronological order, is as follows: ** Great Lakes Avengers: Deadpool almost defeats them, until he's beaten y Squirrel Girl. ** Captain America: Deadpool decides not to go after him, figuring that Cap would probably beat him badly. ** Luke Cage: Deadpool considers going after him, until he changes back to his old costume. ** Daredevil: Deadpool decides to go after Daredevil, and tracks him to Long Island, leading to his unexpected clash with the Secret Avengers. Continuity Errors * Though the Young Avengers are seen here with the Secret Avengers, they don't appear next issue. Chronology Notes A character's chronology is affected in this issue. Deadpool: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=4450 }}